Mystery Gift
by Crecelia
Summary: It's Hue's birthday, and Mei's giving him a mysterious gift! After all she's done for him, does he really deserve it? Or...does he really have a choice?


**I don't own Pokemon. If I did, it would have been a complete failure. You know that; don't you?**

* * *

**I**t's tremendously difficult to not lull yourself to sleep if you're staying at the cold and damp city of Driftveil, as a heavy downpour of rain falls on the gravel roads that stretch out to the complex patches of thick and tall grass leading to a training route, the sixth one in Unova. Coming from such an inconvenient place, footsteps stomp and step onto rain puddles, as they run rapidly towards the quiet and seemingly-deserted town mentioned.

"Hah...hope he'll like it..." the owner of those quick feet catches her breath, speaking her mind as she grips the red-and-white capsule ball in her hands. "It's...th-the b-best I could f-f-find..."

The drops are heavier and are now hurtful if you're splashed by one, but the young woman's mind doesn't seem to register this, as all she does is run faster to the place where she goes to on a daily basis. "...even if...battles c-co-could've been more...hah hah...m-merciless...and...e-easy...hah hah..." she gasps, air seeming to dislike itself to come into her throat.

"Hah...hah...finally...h-h-he-here..." She lowers her head, seeing a patch of damp grass under her feet, only now noticing the simple structure of the door in front of her. She manages a grin despite of the situation and condition she's in. "No; h-h-he'll definitely l-like i-i-it...he'll...h-have a new...partner; of c-course he'll-he'll like it! _A-achoo!_" she sneezes, finally catching a cold from the freezing atmosphere. After a few silent moments, she finally knocks.

"'We're not who you think, so come here and get back your st-stolen Pokemon,'" she manages to quote, knocking for the second time as she awaits the responding voice. After a few seconds, a_ very_ familiar and a _very_ clear voice, responds.

"Sorry, Grunts; Rood isn't here today. Says it's too cold to give out Pokemon." The voice only gets louder, as the brunette realizes that it's prepared to get out of its being confined in total silence.

"D-do I really sound like one of the girly grunts?" She jokes around, as the voice's owner decides to "herald" himself to pigtailed brunette.

His spiky blue hair that gives him the nickname, "Qwilfish-head" shows no sign of it having ever been wet, his red-and-white coat follows his slouched position, his gloved hands are shoved into his pocket, and his black-striped sneakers show traces of mud that still clings on their soles, and the pure white belt and bag that has a few darkened spots, indicating the rain that just practically bombed on them. He heaves out a sigh, a key in his other hand as he locks the said door.

"There's a difference between seeing and hearing." He finally speaks up, dropping the key effortlessly in the box-shaped bag. "And tell me why this couldn't wait."

She gives him a weak smile, her cheeks warming up as she is only a few inches away from the boy. "I-it's your birthday, H-Hue," she pouts as she avoids his gaze from his crimson eyes. She stifles a sneeze. "S-so I decided to, ahem, present you... well, my...present."

He raises his brow. "This completely surprises me." He says in a sarcastic manner. "But...oh well...lay it on me."

"Here," she coughs, handing him one of the shining capsule balls. "I-I was able to...catch it...a few hours ago...ahem..." she says, her coughs only getting worse and her voice hoarse.

Hue accepts the Poke Ball, and wipes it with his jacket. "It's cold and warm," he mutters. "Are you sure you just didn't buy an empty Poke Ball from the Poke Mart?" He eyes her suspiciously, only to see her shaking her head. "N-no; I wouldn't be w-w-wet, after all."

He returns the nod with one of his own, as he presses the circular and small button in the middle. The Poke Ball opens, revealing a rare Pokemon that even he hasn't seen ever since he was born. Its lightning-shaped tail, its black-and-yellow ears, and its red cheeks that generates sparks of electricity, beaming at his Trainer.

His wide smile relieved Mei so much that she grins herself. Yet, under that smile, lay his confusion and many questions.

"H-happy birthday, H-Hue." She murmurs as she sheepishly grins at the ground.

He smiles weakly, still inflicted with shock. "H-how on earth...?" He asks like a normal confused person would. It's a rare Pokemon, and she acts as if it was as easy as catching a Patrat. "Why would you give me...?"

As he experiences happiness and confusion, guilt just sneaks in between. He understands it's his birthday, but...why...this? Why would she easily hand in Pikachu, like she's giving away a dumb Magikarp? He feels as if he doesn't deserve this. He feels as if it would seem better to be given another Oshawott instead. Yet...this? This?

Especially when he's the one who asked everything! He asked Mei to kick butt on Team Plasma, he asked Mei to stop her pursuing goals of defeating the Champion so she could almost die with a Glaciate and a very strong Ghetsis! And then...it's as if she is him. It's as if he was the one giving the Pokemon away; no trade necessary.

"I..I-I just think...y-your perseverance for your retrieving of your s-sister's L-Liepard...it's really amazing...and... you know...I think y-you deserve h-him." She finally answers, breaking his train of thought as well.

Her innocent and sheepish face made him more indecisive than ever. How could he say no? How could he say yes? Mei stifles another sneeze. "I-I wasted a lot of money on my Poke Balls; just...happy birthday, alright!? It's your birthday, and you shouldn't decline it!" Her face changes into a furious one.

Thunder rumbles and bellows, signalling both of them that there is not much time before both or one of them gets struck by it.

Hue opens his mouth to argue again, but he knows it's hopeless. He shakes his head instead.

"Oh so you'll accept it?" The pigtailed teenager beams in hope of a positive answer. "Please tell me you will!"

He sighs, nodding absently. "Y-yeah. Even when I don't deserve it..."

"Great, great, great!" She says as she embraces her friend as well. "Happy, happy, birthday!" She doesn't even blush as she does so. Hue gives an embarrassed look while all his Pokemon could only say "...".

Maybe he should just take it as an advantage, while he can still get away with it. And if he still finds another working Team Plasma, well...well...that's up to him. He smiles at his friend, the blush losing its color the more he thinks about it.

He manages to look at his new partner. "Get ready...I'm about to unleash my rage...lousy yet powerful rage..."

"Pika...?"


End file.
